


Trapped

by Clueingforlooks221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Hospital, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Trapped in an elevator, anesthesiologist bilbo, anxiety attack, surgeon thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueingforlooks221B/pseuds/Clueingforlooks221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in a hospital where Thorin is a surgeon and Bilbo is an anesthesiologist. On both of their ways home down an elevator, they get trapped. Bilbo has claustrophobia and Thorin comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too OOC... Enjoy!

I sigh, and my shoulders slump from the force of it. I hit the elevator button, watching it glow under my fingertip. I throw my hands in my white coat pockets, and wait. It's been a long day. There were more patients than usual, rolling in and walking out. But then again, at a hospital I suppose you never know how many people will be coming in or walking out.

The doors to the elevator still haven't opened yet. I hate the old thing, and don't trust it. But after moving on my legs all day, I'm too lazy to climb down the long flight of stairs. 

I hear footsteps behind me, and glance over in my peripheral vision. My eyes quickly snap back to the glowing elevator button, and heat engulfs my cheeks. It's surgeon Oakenshield. 

He is truly a sight to see. Working, I mean. Although I will admit that he is also amazing to just look at. His blue shirt is tight fitting, not to tight but just snugly enough to show his muscles. Nothing is left to the imagination, the whole package is clearly there. His white coat fits perfectly around his shoulders, and drapes over him like a magnificent coat fit for a king. His black pants compliment his butt nicely, and his hair. Oh his hair. If I had to pick an attribute I like the most about him, it would without a doubt be his hair. 

I on the other hand, drown in my coat. It is far too long, and I have to roll up the sleeves so that my hands can stick out. But throughout the day, they constantly roll down, and I'm left with just the tip of my fingertips hanging out. My blue shirt and pants are also too baggy. I look ridiculous, like a child playing dress up. 

He'd never notice me. Not in the way I want him to. Although most of the times he's the surgeon who has my patient, all he does is give a nod of the head and stare. I always feel bad for that patient, because my hands are always shaking from the stare I can feel burning in my back of my head. 

Besides, the other nurses are always all over him. 

But I have Ori and Bofur to keep me company, and complain to about the whole ordeal and how unfair life is. 

"Coming?" His deep voice, laced with humor, interrupts my thoughts. I jolt, head whipping up. His arm is holding open the elevator door, and my face feels like it's on fire now. I want to say oh yeah thank you, but instead all I let out is an embarrassingly high squeak. I can feel the tips of my ears burning, and I look down at the floor and dash inside. 

I hear the doors sliding closed, and the elevator starts to move down. My stomach drops along with the elevator. 

It's bad enough being in this confined space, but Thorin also being here in such close proximity makes the whole situation worse. 

"Long day?" He asks.

I feel like I should speak, to show him that I'm more capable than just incoherent squeaking. I nod, clearing my throat. "Yep, always seems to be." I inwardly cringe, already regretting my response. That was a stupid thing to say, I was probably better off being quiet. 

"You okay? Your face looks flushed, and you're clearing your throat. Are you feeling unwell?" His hand connects with my forehead, which serves to make me flush even harder. My heart is pounding so loud I can hear it echoing in my ears, and I pray to whoever is listening that he can't hear it too. He switches his palm from the front to the back. 

"N-no, I t-think I'm-" 

He interrupts my humiliating attempt at a response, "Better be careful there's a nasty cold going around." 

He removes his hand, and I glance up, catching a hint of a smirk as he turns away. That bastard! 

Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he stares down at me, amusement dancing in the depths of them. I can feel the blush on my face exploding down my neck. My head whips back to the metallic elevator doors, and I'm shocked my neck didn't crack from the sheer force of it. 

Suddenly the elevator begins to shake. Is it an earthquake? My heart jumps, and the elevator begins to make a loud screeching noise. Then the noise halts, along with the elevator. 

Oh no.

The silence stretches on. I begin to blink, drinking in the situation. I'm trapped. In an elevator. I'm trapped in an elevator, with surgeon Oakenshield. I'm stuck in an elevator with Thorin Oakenshield. The hottest surgeon in the whole facility, stuck in an elevator with me, Bilbo Baggins. 

The oxygen slips out of my lungs, and doesn't seem to have any intentions of returning anytime soon. My back is against the cold wall, and I slip down to the floor trying to remain calm. 

It'll all be okay. We'll get out. There's an emergency power button, and the lights to the elevator are still on. 

I hear Thorin on the phone, probably calling 911. For once his voice can't break my thoughts. 

I can barely hear him. My ears are ringing. The ringing starts out faintly, but grows louder with each passing second. I can feel my blood siphoning south, rushing through my veins and plummeting in my heart, filling it with heat and urgency. My heart beat quickens and echoes loudly in my ears, shattering my brain. I open my mouth, trying to get some air but it refuses to come in. 

I turn my face away, looking at the one of the gray walls. I cannot have a panic attack, especially not with Thorin next to me. I purse my lips together, and my chest begins to shake. The tip of my nose and back of my eyes begin to burn. Black dots skip in front of my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut, and pull my knees up. I wrap my arms around my knees, and rest my head on my knees. My lungs scream for air, and I fight the urge to gasp loudly for it. I try to breath in through my nose, but find it clogged with mucus. 

I lower my shaking hands, and roughly clench the cold floor. The fight to stay calm and in reality grows harder and harder. I tighten my jaw, and stare up at the ceiling. The dots have worsened and my vision is blurrier. Warm liquid begins to leak down my face. I blink rapidly and my vision clears, but soon goes blurry again. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the flood from escaping. I throw my head down back down into my shaking knees. 

I hear a voice in the background, undoubtedly Thorin. But I can't make out what he is saying. 

A warm thumbs rests under my chin, and tilts my chin so that I'm looking directly into Thorin's eyes. The dots are still floating but I can make out what is in the background. His eyes are full of worry. His mouth moves, but his voice is muffled as if I were under water. 

He lowers himself down to the ground, and removes his thumb from my chin. I immediately miss the warmth. 

But then his thumb is back, wiping at the tears. But it's no use, more continue to flood down. I can't help it, I can't stop them. The dam has burst. Soon the need for air becomes too much, and my gasp for air morphs into a sob. 

"Shh, come here." His mouth is beside my ear, so I can make out the words. He pulls me up by my armpits, and rests me in his lap. He pulled me with no effort, gosh he's strong. He tugs me into his chest, wrapping one arm around my waist and resting the other on my back. 

I lay my head into the crook of his neck and surrender. Ugly embarrassing noises leave me. I sound like a gasping fish, no more like seal, out of the water. I continue to shake, and his hand rubs from my back to my head. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to brace myself a little more. 

I feel hot breath by my ear, and Thorin begins instructing me to inhale. I inhale, and I hear him command, "Hold." But his voice doesn't hold his usual gruffness, instead it is caring and spreads warmth through my body. After several seconds, he tells me to exhale. I let loose a shaky exhale, and he tells me to breath in again. 

This continues for awhile, and soon silence falls. My head moves downward more, so that my ear lies by his heart. His heart beat is much more soothing than the ringing I heard moments before. 

My heart hurts at the sudden realization of what just happened. This is so embarrassing, I'll never be able to talk to him again. Not that I really could before anyways, but still. 

I just had a panic attack in front of him. 

I break contact with him, even though my body immediately grows cold and my veins fill with sadness. I stare down at my fingers, intertwining them.

I need to say thank you. No wait, I need to say sorry first. 

Tears burn at the back of my eyes again, and the image of my fingers looped together begins to blur. I keep my head down, trying to calm myself down. There is a huge lump in my throat that I can't seem to swallow around. 

I cannot cry again. I will not cry. 

I close my eyes, forcing the gathering tears to fade. 

A warm hand rests in my head, stroking my hair. My eyes flash open, and they're free of any gathering tears. His warm hand seems to be growing hotter, and sends warmth in my adomen. 

No this needs to stop. This is getting out of hand. He doesn't care, he just feels bad.

My voice catches, but I push past it steadily. "I'm," I stare up at his eyes, and I think that was my mistake. My eyes blur up again. "I'm so sorry!" I break the eye contact, looking at the dusty floor. 

"No." He booms. His voice is rough and harsh. The words smack me, and cause my insides to writher with hurt. 

"I mean, no. You have nothing to apologize for." He says this softer, and rubs my back again. "I don't mind, really." 

He must have been able to read the doubt on my face. "Bilbo," I look up at him, shocked. He normally refers to me as Mister Baggins. 

He softly smiles, and I feel myself melt. He doesn't often smile, but when he does it instantly brightens my day. His grin is the most beautifulest attribute about him, forget the hair. Having something so rare and gorgeous directed towards me makes my heart lighten. 

"Never apologize for your feelings, and never feel humiliated about them. I hate to see you like this. It breaks my heart. I care about you, a lot. I'm sorry I'm shit when it comes to words, I'm better with actions honestly." He lowers his head, and his breath ghosts over my face. He looks at me, a question sitting in his eyes. Can I? His lips are so close to mine. My lips twitch into a smile, and I nod. 

He closes the distance, and I know I would have buckled if I was standing. That doesn't stop me from falling further into Thorin though. I can feel my face glowing red, and I tremble against his warm lips with a smile. 

The seconds pass, and it soon feels like it's been minutes. I clutch my hand in his blue shirt, feeling the material biting into my skin. My lungs scream for air, but I ignore them. 

But soon the bliss is over, and he breaks away. 

"Breathe. I don't want you fainting on me." I glare at him, and a playful smile lies across his lips now.

Of course, only he would end a kiss like that. 

(TIME SKIP:) 

Once we are free from the elevator, Thorin demands that he is going to take me home. He tells me that he still thinks I am in shock, and needs to assist me. Of course, he doesn't do this in a polite manner. He does it in a way I can only describe as a Thorin way, "I'm taking you home, you are not capable of going alone and it is not safe." 

As if I can't ride the tube and walk home myself. 

Honestly though, I don't think I'd want it any other way. 

That doesn't stop the scoff that settles on my face though. I tell him how ridiculous that all is. I am fine really. But he won't listen to me, and instead takes my hand in his and walks me to the tube. 

That's not fair really, how am I supposed to say no when he does that. 

But when I really think about it, I smile, knowing that this is all an excuse to walk me home. 

He keeps hold of my hand while we are on the tube, occasionally checking my pulse. After the third time I catch him doing it, I growl, "I'm alright really. I'm not delicate or made of glass. I'm just a little claustrophobic that's all." 

I try to let out a laugh, but it comes out more nervously than I intended. 

"You'd tell me if you weren't okay though, right?" I stare up at him, and his face is completely serious. 

That shocks me. It sounds like an innocent question, but I can sense the deepness in it. Will you cry out for help when you need it? Or hide away in your arms like you did the last time? Will you call me if I'm not there? 

My heart clenches, but not in the bad way. "Of course," then I nod, "Always." 

He grabs my chin, facing me towards him, and snogs me right there on the tube. Once we part for air, he leans back down. Before he can get too far I stop him, resting my hand on his shoulder. 

"Thorin we are on the tube." I look down at his chest, avoiding eye contact. 

"I'm well aware of that." He starts to nudge his shoulder, fighting against my hand. 

"It's not decent!" 

His lets out a deep laugh, and it's music to my ears. My hand loosens its grip on his shoulder. Thorin plans a light kiss on my cheek. His shaven beard tickles my skin. Even though the action is innocent, I still cannot help the blush that spreads across my face. Before completely backing away, he bites the tip of my ear. 

I squeak, and he turns away, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

His hand still remains in mine. 

(TIME SKIP:) 

He gets off at my stop, and walks me home. All I do is roll my eyes, knowing that there's no way I can convince him not to. Once I'm at my doorstep, I turn to him. 

"I'd like to do that again. I mean, not the panicking part. But the, you know," I pause and the air between us hangs awkwardly. This isn't coming out right. 

"Dinner? This Friday at seven? I know you get off your shift when I do, so we can always walk together to that Italian restaurant nearby." He interrupts. His voice comes out confident, but I can see the hesitation hiding in his eyes. 

"In our work clothes?" I splutter. 

He shrugs, "I mean you can bring a change of clothes if you want, I suppose. Although I think you look adorable in your work clothes." 

I can feel my face burning, and I stare down at my brown shoes. 

"Oh and I'll kiss you whenever you want me to." He leans down and his lips connect with mine. A sharp shock runs down my spine, and my hands automatically fly up to nestle in his hair. His arms wrap around my waist, and I can feel his lips smiling into the kiss this time, which make mine also smile. 

But all too soon, the kiss is over. 

"Anytime." I blurt out without thinking, and my face remains burning.

Thorin nods, a ghost of a smile across his lips. 

"See you then." He drops my hand and walks away, leaving me standing out on in the cool. 

But I'm no where near cool. My lips and face burn. 

I just got a date. Then I freeze. 

"But wait! I didn't even say yes!" I call out after him, but it's too late. He's too far away to hear. 

But then I see his shoulders shaking. He's ignoring me, that arse! I roll my eyes but can't help the giggle that escapes me.

I just got a date with Thorin Oakenshield. Who knew an being trapped in an elevator could end so well?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. This is my first bagginshield fic, let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Instagram: @bilbodurin  
> FF.net: @clueingforlooks221B


End file.
